


Smoke on the wind.

by Sir_cuddles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Addiction, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Underage Smoking, Withdrawal, Withdrawal Symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_cuddles/pseuds/Sir_cuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai starts smoking and it messes up his bending so Mako makes him quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mako enjoyed looking at the airbenders training in the morning. The sound of the gusts of wind and the soft grunts of the bison always soothed Mako's frayed nerves and took his mind off of things at work. He sipped his jasmine tea and glanced over the nomads once more. An uncharacteristically loud grunt of pain emerged from the training yard that Mako was watching. Mako started and looked into the yard. He saw Kai curled up in a ball on the ground after a fellow airbender had bested him in a spar. Mako's face twisted into a mask of concern for him. For some reason Mako had becoming involved with Kai's welfare lately. Perhaps it was because he saw so much of himself in him. At any rate , he was about to get up and help Kai , but the airbenders interrupted him. Two airbenders supported Kai as he limped back to his room while another apologized profusely , claiming he thought that Kai would dodge. The boy had a small cut on his cheek and a twisted ankle , but seemed otherwise unscathed in terms of physical injuries however Kai could see from far away that his breathing was heavy and that he looked tired. Mako frowned before clearing away his breakfast things. He decided to put the incident out of his mind as he headed to work. 

Living at Air-Temple Island wasn't always something Mako enjoyed , but coming back from work to one of Pema's delicious (but vegetarian ) meals.  
"Hey Mako!" chirped Bolin happily when he walked in. Asami and Korra waved warmly as the rest murmured their greetings. Mako sat down beside Korra and adjusted the chopsticks in his hands so he could eat. He gave a quick glance down the table and noticed an empty seat.  
"Where's Kai?"he asked with a hint of worry coming into his voice. Pema clapped a hand to her cheek. "Oh didn't you hear? He got injured in practice today and we sent him to bed to rest , and I forgot to send him any food! Mako , after lunch could you take him some food in his room?" Mako shrugged while placing some rice in his mouth. He was definitely worried about Kai but he decided not to show it , in fear of being accused of being too emotional. "Sure , If you need me to"  
Pema smiled warmly . "Thanks Mako. You're a life-saver" The rest of the dinner passed by with little conversation. Pema finished early and padded off to get Kai a small lunch . When she returned Mako had finished eating. She handed him a small bowl of rice and a cup of searing hot green-tea.  
"Here , make sure he eats all of this , I want him to put on some weight" A couple of the younger airbenders giggled at this for some inexplicable reason. Mako took the tray of food and made his way down the halls to get to Kai's room. He had been living in the air temple for some time now and he had learned his way around. There was no sound coming from Kai's room when he reached the door. He didn't bother knocking as he assumed that the little airbender would be asleep. When he entered he almost dropped his tray in shock. Kai was laying on the bed with his cheek bandaged and his sprained ankle was propped up with pillows. He was also lazily holding a cigarette in his hand. He had just finished taking a puff and was blowing the acrid smoke into the already polluted air. Mako had never really understood the appeal of smoking. When he was younger he had seen members of the many gangs smoking them. The smoke had always made him cough and he found the habit disgusting. Why on earth would Kai try and poison himself like this?  
"Kai" he said out loud looking at the boy with contempt. "What on earth are you doing?"  
Kai turned quickly with a startled look on his face. He attempted to speak but a fit of coughing shook him instead. "Noth-ing" he said between coughs. Mako raised an eyebrow. "Is that what qualifies as 'nothing' nowadays? " he asked part furious part amused. Kai didn't reply nor make eye-contact with him. "Kai " he said in his best police man tone. "Don't you know those things kill you ? And they're probably especially bad for airbenders? You guys need to keep your chakras clean and all that right?" Mako paused for a minute . "Is that the reason you got beat in today's training session?"  
Still Kai stayed silent. Mako set down the tray with now-cold food on it and strode across the room to the young airbender's bed. "Look at me"  
Kai begrudgingly looked up to meet Mako's gaze. "Why do you smoke these things even though they make you sick?" Kai bit his lip and hesitated before he spoke for the second time since Mako entered the room. "I have to" he said in a choked voice. Mako looked confused but unfortunately the next sentence clarified the Kai's sentiment. "I need them." he choked. Mako undersood immediately. He was addicted. Mako acted without hesitation. He grabbed the (now mostly burnt out) cigarette in Kai's hand and incinerated it with fire bending. Kai looked outraged. "I was smoking that!"he cried in outrage. Mako ignored him. "Do you have any others?"he asked in an authoratative tone. The lie came fluently to Kai's lips. "No"  
The detective narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie to me Kai , i'm trying to help"  
The airbender boy looked both irritated and dismayed and took out a brightly-colored pack of cigarettes from under his bed. Pretty soon they were ashes in Mako's hands too. "What are you doing?"exclaimed Kai in his horror. "I bought those . I-I need those" Mako almost felt sorry for the little addict. Almost. "Not anymore. Starting right now you're quitting. Cold turkey"  
Kai whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako attempts to get Kai to eat breakfast.

Following Mako's proclamation to Kai he searched the room thoroughly , looking for more of the cigarettes. He found a pack hidden under Kai's pillow. Despite Kai's pleas they were soon ashes in Mako's hand too. Even though Mako was acting in Kai's best interests he still seemed distraught. When he left the room he was pretty sure the little addict started crying.

Mako breakfasted as usual looking at the airbenders training. He noticed that Kai was absent. When he finished eating he asked Pema where he was. According to her he was still 'recovering' in bed. 

When Mako walked into Kai's room the curtains were closed. The air was musty but thankfully smoke-free. "Kai" said Mako in his best authoritative tone. "Are you awake?"   
He got only a groan in reply. Mako strode across the room and shook the boy gently by the shoulder. The airbender had buried his head in his pillow. "Go away" muttered Kai in a small voice. A tanned hand snuck out from under the covers to reach for a pack of cigarettes that wasn't there. He groped around before he remembered that Mako had forcefully made him quit them yesterday. "Need a cigarette" mumbled Kai while drawing the sheets even closer around him. The detective ruffled his hair playfully. "Not anymore . The other airbenders will be having breakfast soon. You should get up and join them" Kai merely attempted to shoo Mako away. "No , I don't want food"   
He frowned , he was not used to having his orders refused. This would never stand in the office.   
"Get up ,Kai"   
Mako received a very inappropriate hand gesture in reply. He then decided to take immediate action. He strode across the room and threw open the curtains , sending a patch of sunlight directly at Kai's face. The young boy tried to shield himself with covers but Mako had other ideas. He ripped the sheets off of Kai leaving the boy exposed to the cold in nothing but grey pyjamas. Kai groaned in outrage but Mako ignored him. He folded the sheets calmly in a pile and dropped them on the floor. He then rifled through the pile of clothes on the floor until he found his air-acolyte uniform. Mako tossed it to Kai. "Put this on and go down for breakfast"   
"No! I'm tired and I'm going back to bed" It seemed Kai was adamant about this. His face was stuck in a stubborn expression of annoyance. Mako sighed. "I'm gonna give you 3 options. Number 1 :I wrestle you into that uniform and drag you down to breakfast, number 2: I drag you down to breakfast in your pyjamas or number 3 : You put on the uniform and go peacefully"   
Kai didn't seem to like being given an ultimatum.   
"I wanna stay in bed"  
"Sorry , that's not an option"  
Kai bit his lip looking worried.   
"Why should I have to pick one anyway? Why do you get a say in my life?"  
Mako grinned at that. "You said you wanted a big brother right? "  
Kai blushed while Mako spread his arms mockingly."Here I am. So have you picked an option?"   
Kai hesitated so long that Mako was about to break the silence when he spoke. "No! I'm not doing any of them"   
Kai raised a fist , he was going to try and airbend at him. Mako side stepped the gust of wind easily and pounced on Kai. He had the airbender uniform still in hand so he decided quickly what to do. He pinned down both of Kai's arms with one of his and started to undo the buttons on Kai's pyjamas. "Stop ! Get off of me!" Kai wriggled and squirmed underneath him but Mako still managed to get the top off. When Mako reached down for Kai's pants the boy began to struggle in ernest. "Mako stop!" He ignored him and with one graceful movement left Kai in nothing but his underwear. The young airbender was now thoroughly humiliated but Mako didn't give him a break. He pulled the airbender uniform over Kai's head and did the buttons at the front. When he was done he let Kai up . He now looked like a very respectable aitbender , despite the fact he was blushing furiously. "Now , wouldn't it have been easier if you just got dressed yourself?"asked Mako condescendingly. Kai was shaking with anger. "Why are you doing this?Why do you care if I smoke or eat breakfast? "  
Mako thought for a while. Why did he care about Kai so much? He honestly didn't know himself , but he tried to satisfy Kai inquisitiveness.   
"Because if you won't take care of yourself someone else will have to, now go eat breakfast"


End file.
